Dare to Disobey
by AliceVSperro
Summary: The story of Lucy's escape from abuse and her second chance at love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fairies! This is a brand new story I'm starting. I hope you all enjoy it! Quick disclaimer: I am not against Gray x Lucy nor am I trying to hate on it or anything! So enjoy!**

**Dare to Disobey**

**Prologue **

It's been two years since happiness. Two years since love. Two years since excitement. Two years since that day. That day. What a day it was. If only every day was like that day. To tell you the truth, I wish that day never happened. I wish I never said yes. I wish I never bought a dress. I wish I never asked Cana to be my maid of honor. I wish I never booked a date. Had I known what I know now, I would've never done that. I would've never gotten married. I would've never given my life to that asshole. If I had known who he really was, I would've moved on. I would've left. But I didn't. I didn't leave. I didn't move on. I stayed. I said yes. I bought the dress. I booked the date. And now, I'm stuck. I'm stuck with a life I hate. Mrs. Fullbuster. I hate my new name. I hate saying "Hi there! My name is Lucy Fullbuster!" I hate my husband. I hate the man who trapped me in this living hell. I hate how he treats me. I hate the abuse. I hate the isolation. I hate the fights. I hate the boredom. I hate jumping out of my skin every time I hear a car door slam. I hate not sleeping in fear of not waking up. I hate the screaming. I hate the crying. I hate the guilt. I hate it. I hate it all.

**Chapter One **

I sit at my kitchen table alone. I nervously rub the warm coffee filled mug in my hands. This was it. I had a job to do and today was the day to do it. A car pulls up and my heart drops. It was Gray. I jolt up from fear as the car door slams shut. Gray had just gotten back from the store. He was getting ice for some reason. I know it was a lie. He tells me he's going to the store when it's just an excuse to go drink or get laid. He opens the kitchen door and walks in. No groceries in his hands.

"I thought you went shopping." I say softly. He walks up to me calmly. He gets really close to me and grabs the sides of my head and kisses me. Hard. I hold back a gag. He smelt of vodka and whiskey. Who has alcohol at 11:00 in the morning?

"I did." He says as he pulls away from me. His words were slurred.

"The bags are in my car. I had to get some tools for the shed I'm building." Another lie. He started building this "shed" a year ago.

"I thought you said you were getting ice." I say softly. I shouldn't have done that.

Suddenly a burst of anger erupts from Gray. "SERIOUSLY LUCY?!" He shouts. I look away. _Stay strong Luce._ I think. I take a deep breath and focus on my mug.

"GODDAMNIT LUCY. YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?" He screams. "You twist my words around. Make me seem like the big bad husband." His voice was dripping with hatred.

"Gray please, stop yelling." I say refusing to look up at him.

"Ohh poor baby." He says mocking me. "Lucy doesn't like when I yell." A ball of anger forms in my stomach. "TOUGH SHIT LUCY. I'M GONNA YELL IF I WANT TO." Tears form in my eyes.

"Gray. We need to talk. Please just calm down." I say.

"God Lucy you're voice is so annoying." He says rolling his eyes. He begins to stare at me. "Hey. Look at me." He says. "Look at me." He says again strictly. I refuse to do it. "I. Said. Look. At. Me." I look up and as soon as I do, a hand connects to my cheek. A stinging burning feeling is next. He grabs my face tightly nails digging into my cheeks. "You look at me when I talk to you." He spits. He lets go of my face in disgust.

"I... I'm sorry.." I say holding back tears. He sits down across from me.

"You do this to yourself, you know. You provoke me. You get hit because of your big mouth." He says to me. He shakes his head. "Why the hell did I marry a slut like you?"

"I'm not a slut, Gray." I mutter.

"The f*** did you just say?!" He snaps.

"No-nothing." I stay a chill creeping up my back.

"Yea ok." He says rolling his eyes. "Now what did you want to talk about?" My heart pounds in my chest. I stare at my mug rubbing the side of it with my finger. _Say it Luce. You need to say it._

"I..." I begin slowly. He stares at me with a bored expression. "I want.." _Say you want it Lucy. Say it. _"I want a divorce." I look up. Before I know it he's towering over me. Everything happens in slow motion. My heart stops for a second and I feel like an ant whose about to be squashed. He rips the hot coffee mug from me and pours it over my head. I scream. The hot liquid burns my skin. Gray grabs my shoulders and throws me to the floor. My world goes black.

"Lucy?" The first thing I hear when I regain consciousness. My world still black opens to a white orb. The white grows until I can see figures. Two, and both were hovering over me. It takes a few seconds for me to make out features. "Lucy, thank God." A tall brunette is on my right and a red head on my left. I lie there for a second, confused and lost. My body feels heavy. I look down. I'm lying down in a hospital gown wrapped in a blanket. I lift my hand to reveal an IV needle. My chest and stomach had heart monitors on them and a faint beeping sound was playing. "Lucy, please, say something." The brunette says, her voice full of worry and pain.

"Cana, please, she just woke up. Take your time Luce." The red head says. I realize that both girls were holding my hands.

"Am I in a hospital?" I ask.

"Yea Luce, you're safe." Cana says.

"How did I get here?" Cana and Erza glance at each other.

"Gray called the ambulance." Cana says nervously.

"How did you guys get here?" I ask.

"Don't get mad, ok?" Cana says.

"What. Did. You. Guys. Do?" I ask through my teeth.

"Let me handle this." Erza says. "Lucy, we may have changed the emergency contacts on your medical forms." I stare in shock. "It used to be just Gray. Now it's me and Cana." Anger builds in my chest.

"Are you serious? Do you understand what you have done!?" I snap.

"Yes. I know exactly what I've just done." Erza says sternly. "Cana and I have made your life a whole lot safer. This can't go on Lucy."

"My life doesn't need to be a "whole lot safer" Erza. Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. Gray's fine. I'm happy. He's happy. We're happy. Everything is perfect." I say, venom dripping from each word.

"THEN HOW'D YOU END UP IN THE HOSPITAL LUCY?!" Cana explodes. "Tell me!"

"Cana, please!" Erza snaps. Cana recedes to a chair at the corner of the room, folding her arms in a huff. "But, Lucy, what happened? Gray told the doctors you spilled some coffee on you, then tripped and fell." She examines me closely. "The bruises on your face say differently."

"Where is Gray?" I ask.

"Doesn't matter. Tell me what happened." Erza says. Her eyes were boiling holes into mine.

"I spilt coffee on myself." I say quietly, refusing to look at her.

"Really?" Erza asks, unconvinced. "So, what you're saying is that you took a mug of hot coffee, lifted it over your head, and "accidently" poured it on your head. Because, according to the doctors, the burns on your face and head could only be caused by a continuous pouring of a boiling hot liquid in the same spot, above your head." She points to the top of my head and draws an imaginary line to the red lines on the front of my face. "And what about this?" She points to the right side of my head. "You had to get 23 stitches. The doctors said an injury like this would mean you were thrown into the corner of something at a powerful force."

"I tripped." I say unconvincingly.

"That's not an acceptable answer." She says crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry you don't like my answer." I retort.

"I don't like your answer because your answer is a lie." She counters angrily. "You have nail marks and bruises all over your face."

"They're mine." I say.

"LUCY! I can't let you live like this!" Erza yells. "You don't have a job, you don't have any social media, Gray has all your money, he holds your phone, and even more. Lucy, I know you see all the red flags, and I know you try very hard to hide them, but it's obvious to everyone that what you and Gray have is not healthy nor acceptable."  
"Where's Gray?" I ask quietly.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?!" Cana screams. "HE ABUSES YOU AND HURTS YOU AND MAKES YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL! AND YOU LET HIM! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Erza holds out a hand to Cana as to say _Calm down._

"Gray's at your house." Erza says. "We told him to go home."

"And he just listened to you?" I ask in shock.

"That's not important." Erza says.

"Oh my god." I say. I shake violently from the thoughts of the torture I'd be going home too.

"You're not going home Lucy." Cana says.

"Cana!" Erza snaps. "She's not ready."  
"Excuse me?!" I shriek.

"NO, enough of this. Lucy, listen, while Gray was here Gildarts packed up all your valuables and they're all in my house." She says.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" I scream. "GRAY IS MY LIFELINE. HE HAS ALL MY BANKACCOUNTS, ALL MY LEGAL DOCUMENTS, HE HAS EVERYTHING!"

"We thought of that already." Erza says, glaring at Cana. "We found out that he keeps everything in a safe in his closet. Gildarts is going to just take it…"

This can't be happening. My entire world is falling apart. I grab my head with both of my hands, curl up, and sob. I cry hard. Harder then I've ever cried before.

"You're being released in a week." Erza says quietly. She wraps her arm around me and pulls me close. Cana walks over and does the same.

Then there's a knock at the door. The door opens and a beautiful white haired lady walks in. "Sorry to interrupt." Her voice is melodious and kind. "I just wanted to check up on our little patient." She smiles and walks over. Erza and Cana retreat back to make room for the doctor. "My name is Doctor Strauss." She holds out a soft hand and I take it nervously. "Well Mrs. Fullbuster it looks like you're hurt pretty bad." She says flipping through papers on a clipboard. "You have third degree burns, and a major concussion. You were given 23 stitches on the side of your head." I look down sheepishly. "So I'm going to check your vitals and we shall go from there." She says smiling.

After a few minutes of medical talk, Dr. Strauss finally talks in terms I can understand.

"Well, your vitals seem ok but you have a serious concussion I want to keep you here in a week. I already talked to Ms. Scarlet about keeping you here and they have permission to stay here over night to keep an eye on you." She says motioning to the two girls. I nod. "To relieve some of the pain I'm putting you on analgesia. You are in control of the amount of medication you want by pushing this button." She motions to the IV.

"Thank you." I say softly. She smiles.  
"Of course, if you need anything at all just call." With a final smile, she exits the room.

"Please." I say. Erza and Cana turn to me. "Please help me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi fairies! So I died for a little bit! Sorry for the delays. I have been FLOODED with work. But I'm back and I'm sorry for the delay! Here is chapter two of ****Dare To Disobey****. (Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!)**

After what felt like an eternity, but was in reality only a few weeks, I am released from the hospital with a billion and one prescriptions. I sit on an old couch staring at a baron coffee table with a small round object lying on it. This round object stares back at me reminding me of the imprisonment I've endured the past two years. A ring. I remember the ring being beautiful. Its' petite diamond was held gently by prongs. I remember the diamond being bright. I remember when I held it up to look at it a white light would penetrate it forming a small rainbow. But things are different now. The once brilliant gem is now a dull rock. No sparkle, no beauty, and no rainbow. My handcuffs sit there, taunting me-no mocking me. _You're so pathetic._ It spit._ Hiding from him in Erza's apartment. You think Erza even wants you there? You're a burden. You're garbage. The only one who actually tolerates you is Gray._ My mouth is dry and my eyes are heavy. This can't go on anymore. I haven't slept, I haven't gone out, I haven't eaten. No thoughts. No feelings. Nothing. Instead I've been on this couch, in Erza's two-bedroom apartment, feeling dead. I have been staying in this safe house for four days. Cana had Gildarts empty Gray's house of my belongings while Gray was out. Erza's apartment is filled with boxes. I haven't attempted to even empty any of them. A part of me felt bad, I had made a mess of Erza's pristine and orderly apartment, but another part of me had no motivation to even start unpacking.

Four days, three nights, no sleep, no food, no warmth, no feeling, just numb. I've been numb for ages. I don't like this. I just want to feel something. Anything. Why can't I feel? I want to feel. I want to feel something. Let me feel. Let me feel something. Please. PLEASE!

~RING RING RING RING~

My head jolts up and my heart races. I look at my surroundings. I was in the kitchen. How did I end up in here? I don't remember getting up. The walls are white and I am in front of the sink. I look down feeling something in my hand. A bright flash blinds my eye for a moment. My heart stops when I realize what was in my hand. My left wrist is turned, knuckles facing the floor, wrist facing the ceiling. The flash of light comes from the silver blade that had slid across my skin. A knife. Underneath the blade, blood trickles down around my wrist and onto the white tiles on the floor. My body goes limp. The knife falls from my fingers and makes a loud BANG that echoes throughout the empty apartment. I fall to my knees soon after the knife. My eyes flood with tears and my chin tightens. I bring my hands to the sides of my head grabbing handfuls of knotted blonde hair. Tightly I squeeze and tears fall like waterfalls onto my lap. I scream and sob. But the reason for crying wasn't the pain. The reason for crying was I had just cut myself, yet felt nothing. My skin was numb. I didn't even feel the blood that continued to poor out the slit I had made. I felt nothing and that, for me, made everything a hundred times worse. I cry all the tears I have. My sobbing doesn't stop there. I'm heaving and screaming. My throat felt extremely hoarse. I had a splitting headache. Like someone took an axe and just hit my head as hard as they could and left the axe there. My old sweatshirt was drenched in tears, drool, and snot. My face is sticky and itchy. I feel gross. My wrist had scabbed up and my hand is stained with dried blood. I needed to clean up. Erza would be home soon and she would not be happy if she saw me like this.

I groggily stand up. My headache gets worse and my vision goes blurry for a few seconds. My sight comes back and I pick up the knife from the floor. I scrub the knife clean and put it away. The knife wasn't supposed to be out in the open like that. The knives where supposed to be in the top cabinet with the lock on it along with all the other sharp items. I swear I have no idea how it got out. Maybe Erza forgot to put it away. I wash my hands and wrist and the scab is red and it doesn't phase me the way it should. I retreat to the couch and flop face first. I turn and pick up my-uh the ring. I don't know what to do. What do I do? Half of me wants it back on my finger. Half of me wants to run home to Gray and apologize. If I go back I'm safe. I'm taken care of. I have a home. I'm loved. Then the other half of me pipes up and screams _are you crazy? You go back you're dead. Destroy the ring and run. Never look back._

I hear the door lock unlock. It opens and in walks the red haired women with a briefcase and a greasy bag of food. The smell burns my nose and makes my stomach churn. Erza puts her things on the table and hangs her coat on the chair. She comes into the living room and plops herself on the couch next to me.

"What are we watching?" She asks, her head facing the turned off television.

"My favorite show." I say, sarcasm dripping down each word.

"Well hello to you too." Erza huffs, I wasn't looking directly at her but I could tell she was rolling her eyes. She stands up and walks to the kitchen. She brings back the bag of greasy food and places it down on the coffee table. The bag moves the ring and my eyes follow it. Erza picks up the tiny object and stares at me. "I thought we talked about getting rid of this?" I shrug and Erza disappears into the kitchen. She brings back two sodas, some napkins, and some ketchup. She places it all on the table and sits down. Erza hands me a burger wrapped in tinfoil. I go to take it when Erza grabs my wrist.

"Erza what the-" My eyes widen and my heart races. I try to pull my arm away but Erza tightens her grip.

"What in God's name is this?!" Erza shrieks. Her face twisted with anger.  
"It was an accident Erza." I lie.

"BULL! Tell me the truth." She snaps. She always knows when someone is lying. She is one of the top reporters in Magnolia.

"I'm sorry, ok? I won't do it again I promise." I say. I did not want to have this conversation again. Frankly, I have no energy and I didn't feel like getting into with her.

"Dammit, Lucy." She leans back and sighs. She rubs her face in frustration.

"Erza, I'm sorry I really am. Can we just move on?" I ask her.

"No, not really dude. I don't think I can move on. What happens when I come home and you're on the floor dead?" She asks. There are tears in her eyes. The last thing I wanted was to put her through so much pain.

"Erza, I am so sorry. I really am." I look at her. As much pain as I was in, I was bringing Erza down with me.

"I just don't know how to do this anymore." She says, eyes full of sorrow.

"I don't know either." I say. We sit there in silence for a good five minutes. "The food is probably cold now." I say quietly.

"Yea well, you eating it anyways." Erza says cracking a smile. I give her a playful shove. Erza grabs the remote and turns on the TV.

"**A fire on the corner of 5****th**** and 12****th**** shocks Magnolia.**" A women with pink hair, and a black dress suit announces.

"Oh crap." Erza gasps.

"**Our field reporter, Lyon Vastia, is on the scene. Lyon can you tell us what is going on?**" The camera cuts to a white haired man who has one hand to his ear and a microphone in the other.

"**Sherry, I'm standing here in front of this huge apartment that is literally engulfed in flames.**" The camera pans to the building that was spewing fire from the windows. "**Eye witnesses say this is an unexpected accident. So far 35 people have escaped but there are many others who have yet to come out. When asked, one of the survivors said this was probably caused by a gas leak. Many tenants have been complaining about a weird smell and unusual heat and water experiences. The landlord had been working hard to solve the issue but it seems he was too late.**" Sirens scream in the distance and soon become louder. "**Sherry, it seems Magnolia's Fire Department has just arrived.**" The camera pans toward the red truck and about 15 men pile out.

"God aren't firefighters just the sexiest beings on planet Earth?" I turn to her and raise an eyebrow. She was mid-chew and half a fry was hanging out of her mouth. She looked ridiculous I had to snicker.

"What are you talking about?" I giggle. She pauses the TV and a man with blue hair sticking out from under his helmet was on the screen. He had a cool tattoo over one of his eyes.

"That is what I'm talking!" She exclaims pointing at the TV.

"Yea he's pretty cute." I say convinced. His yellow jacket had a rectangular tag on it that said _J. Fernandes._

"Well lay off." She says giving me a playful punch. "He's mine."

"You're insane." I laugh. "Do you even know his name?"

"I will tomorrow because we're going down to the fire house for the charity luncheon." She says, a demonic smile on her face.

"Oh, no. .no-" I say shaking my head.

"Oh hush, you." Erza says. "You're going and that's that." I sigh. I was too weak to argue.

"Guess I have to shower, huh?" I sigh. Erza nods and turns the TV on again. 3 more men run past and Erza pauses it again.

"Him." She points.

"What?" I ask.

"You are going to talk to him tomorrow. He's yours." The boy that was on the TV was actually really cute. He had this salmon hair that popped out underneath his helmet. His nametag had _N. Dragneel _written on it. Something weird happened the longer I looked at this man. Something that hadn't happened in a very long time. I smiled.


	3. Coming soon

Coming soon:

Burn Chapter 6

Dare To Disobey: Chapter 3

Say Those Three Little Words! Please! And The Room Mate: Completely redone and extended

Text Messages Chapter 2

Cyclone Chapter 6

I'm back ;) an explanation coming soon

-Alice


End file.
